Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-7a - 6}{2a + 7} \div 2$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $k = \dfrac{-7a - 6}{2a + 7} \times \dfrac{1}{2}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(-7a - 6) \times 1} {(2a + 7) \times 2}$ $k = \dfrac{-7a - 6}{4a + 14}$